The Girl That Doesn't Fit In
by uniquely beautiful
Summary: I remember feeling all alone...I remember feeling like I wasn't loved anymore...I just remebered being the girl that never fit in...
1. My life in a nutshell

My name…..is Sasha and I'm the girl that doesn't fit in. My full name is Sasha Makea Sanders, I am 16 years old and I attend the Alfea College for Fairies in Magix and I'm the Fairy of Love I have a loving family that consists of my mother Julie Sanders, my father Daniel Sanders and my little brother Josh Sanders. The thing is that I wasn't always a fairy that lived in Magix that attended the prestigious school for fairies, so do me a favor and sit back, and listen as I take you on a journey of the girl that doesn't fit in.


	2. How it all Started

Have you ever felt the feeling of utter loneliness and despair that you can't get rid of no matter how hard you try well that's the feeling I've always felt. I will never forget the special days when I would smile but then I soon spent many days crying, but there were two days out of my whole entire life that I will never be able to forget and they caused me to cry the most…

_Flashback_

_I woke up, stretched and looked around my room and thought 'I hope nothing goes wrong today'. I got out of bed and headed downstairs to tell my parents morning._

"_Good morning Mom" I said_

"_Morning sweetie" my mom answered from the kitchen_

"_Sasha" my dad called from the living room_

"_Yes dad" I answered _

"_Can you go check on your brother for me please?" he asked_

"_Of course" I said_

_I turned around and headed back upstairs to check on my little brother Josh and as I approached his room it seemed unusually quiet until I opened the door and what I saw made me scream…..There was a man in a black cloak holding his hand over my brothers mouth and dragging him out the window. _

"_Ahhhhh!" I screamed_

_I heard thumping and feet pounding up the stairs which made me feel a little better but only for a split second…I turned towards the door and saw my mom and dad with horror written all over their face.._

"_Mom!" I screamed running into her arms with tears in my eyes_

"_Shhh its okay Sasha" she soothed me _

" _Let him go now" My dad growled_

_I turned my head slightly and saw the hooded man smirk and say "Make Me" the next thing I knew a blast of blue hit the man and knocked him into the wall._

_ "Josh!" I shouted as tears ran down my face and when he looked up at me and my heart broke he was crying and I could see pure fear in his eyes _

_ " Sasha just remember one thing love can conquer any evil and bring light to any darkness you just have to know how to embrace it" my mom whispered into my ear _

_And with that she gave me one last kiss and a look that said she was proud and she joined my dad while they tried to get Josh back.._

_As I watched my mom and dad the man got back up and laughed_

"_You'll never get your son back" he said with a smirk_

_When he said that something inside me just snapped_

_ "Give me back my baby brother!" I screamed _

_Then I felt a surge of energy run through me and a purple and gold beam shout out of my hand at the man but just as it was going to hit he disappeared and said "we will meet again dear Sasha" and he was gone and so was Josh_

_After he disappeared I looked down at my hands and sobbed "what's happening to me?" _

_My mom came an knelt down next to me "Sasha you're a very special girl…You're a fairy"_

_I looked up at my mom in shock "what!?"_

"_You're a fairy Sasha and a very powerful one at that" my dad said_

"_Oh…but what's going to happen to josh?" I asked sadly_

"_We don't know sweetie but we will find him" My mom said_

"_We promise" my dad added_

"_Ok" I said_

_But I couldn't help but feel as though my life just changed forever and not for the better…_

_End of Flashback_


	3. Where are you?

I woke up in my bed with a start and looked around 'Josh where are you? Why did you go?' I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom to start the day. As I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror I saw I had a major case of bed head but I just shrugged and hopped in the shower. When I got in the shower and I couldn't help but have another flashback about my parents…

_Flashback_

_It's been a year since the mysterious man took Josh away and since then a lot of changes have happened considering that ever since I've finally activated my powers my parents told me that they had powers to. My dad is a wizard and my mom is a fairy and my brother is a wizard to with infinitive powers which are extremely powerful. _

"_Is that why that strange man took Josh?" I questioned_

"_Yes honey" my mom answered _

"_We also have something else to tell you..We are sending you to live in Magix with your aunt Faragonda and uncle Saladin and you're also going to attend the Alfea College for Fairies" My dad told me _

"_B-But why? Why now?"I asked _

"_Because sweetie you won't see us for a while but we promise that we will find you again and we know that you'll accomplish great things and make us very proud" my mom said smiling at me _

"_Oh..ok but I have one question" I said slightly saddened_

"_Of course what is it?" My dad said _

"_What kind of Fairy am I?" I asked_

_My mom smiled and looked at my dad who smiled back and laughed _

"_You're the Fairy of Love" he answered _

"_Really cool" I said happily_

_Then I walked towards them and hugged them "I love you and I'll miss you"_

"_We know and we'll miss you to honey we love you Sasha forever and always" My parents said giving me a hug and kiss_

" _Now let's transport all of your stuff to Alfea and get you registered sound good"" my mom asked _

"_Yes" I answered_

_The next thing I knew we were standing in front of this huge pink and blue school and then we were heading inside where we were greeted by my aunt Faragonda._

_ "Aunty!" I said running towards her_

_ "Sasha!" she said hugging me _

_ "Its good to see you Fara" my mom said_

_ "You to Julie" she said giving my mom a hug_

"_Nice to see you Fara" my dad said with a smile_

"_You to Daniel" She answered giving him a hug_

"_Fara we were wondering if you would take care of Sasha and allow her to enroll here at the school to help train her powers since we have to go away for a while" my mom said _

_ "Of course Julie I'll take good care of her" my aunt said _

_ "Thank you Fara" my mom said_

_ "Remember Sasha even in the darkest of times love can be the one light that shines bright don't ever forget that" my dad said_

_ "I promise daddy" I said teary eyed_

_ " Ok Sasha we have to go now but we promise that we will see you again" my mom said_

_I ran towards them and hugged them tight "Don't leave me please juts come back me and don't forget me I love you mom and dad forever and always" I said as tears slipped down my cheeks _

_ "We love you to Sasha"-They started to disappear-"No"-fading away-"Forever"-Fading away more-"please don't"- only their faces were visible-"and always"- and with that said they were gone_

"_Come on Sasha lets go" My aunt said trying to comfort me_

_I looked at her and smiled "Yea let's go" _

_With that said we walked inside so I could start a new part of my life _

'_I will find you and we will meet again I promise'_

_End of Flashback_


	4. Come back

That was two years ago and I haven't seen them since…and it's been three years since that man took Josh away and I couldn't help but start to sob at the thought that my parents and my little brother were just taken away from me

"Why? Why? WHY!" I screamed sobbing and sitting down hugging my knees to my chest, letting the water run down my back.

"Sasha?" a voice called

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked

"Sasha its Aunty Fara its time to get up to go to classes" my aunt said

"Oh ok thank you just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready" I called to my aunt

"Alright see you down at breakfast" my aunt said

"Ok" I answered

I spent a minute and a half more in the shower and then got out and started to do my morning routine, and I started by towel drying and then blow drying my curly long brown hair that reaches the middle of my back and put it up into a high ponytail, then I brushed my teeth and headed into my room to get dressed.

As I looked around my room I couldn't help but feel calmer and relaxed. My room consisted of two colors purple and gold and I had a huge canopy day bed with a walk in closet my own personal bathroom and my vanity.

I walked towards my closet and took out a gold tank top with purple shorts with gold goddess heels, I grabbed my purple messenger bag and put on some light make up which consisted of purple eye shadow and nude lipstick.

After I made sure that I had everything I needed for the day and that I had my dorm key I locked up and headed down to get breakfast or at least that's what I thought until someone ran into and I ended up on the floor.

"Hey! You watch the couture!" a voice screamed

"Oh..I'm s-sorry" I said trying to avoid an argument

"Stella that wasn't nice you knocked her down apologize" another said kindly

"Ok Flora..sorry" Stella apologized

"oh its ok" I said

"Sweetie what's your name?" Flora asked

"My name is Sasha" I answered

"Well Sasha my name is Flora and that's Stella" she said pointing to each other

"Oh well its very nice to meet you but I've got to run see ya" I said getting up and heading down for breakfast

"Bye" Flora called

When I finally made it downstairs for breakfast I took mine waved to my aunt and headed outside into the quad to eat.

After I was completely alone I snapped my fingers and a soft melody began to play

'Where are you?'

'When will you return?'

'Will you ever come back from where you are?'

'My brother my mom and dad'

'They have gone away they were all I had'

'Pretty pretty please will you please come back'

'You just left all lonely'

'Come home'

'Pretty pretty please will you please come back and hold me mom and daddy'

'Come home'

'Little Joshie'

'Come home'

When I finished singing my song I hadn't realized that I was crying and that there was a group of girls in front of me and two of them were hugging me.

"Sasha, Sasha" Flora called

Then everything went black…..but there was a voice

'Sasha I'm coming for you'

No not him…


	5. It begins

I woke up to someone calling my name "Sasha sweetie Sasha" the voice called

"Ugh, what happened" I groaned sitting up groggily

"Well sweetie you fainted" Flora said

"Oh" I said

"Yeah and you gave us quite a scare" she answered

When Flora said _us_ I looked behind her and saw four girls that I've never met before

"Um who are they?" I asked

"Oh these are my friends: Bloom the fairy of the dragon flame, Tecna the fairy of Technology, Musa the fairy of music, Aisha the fairy of waves, you've met Stella fairy of the shining sun and me fairy of nature." She said pointing to each girl and telling me their powers

"Cool well it's nice to meet you all I'm Sasha fairy of Love" I said happily

"Sasha I couldn't help but hear your song, you have an amazing voice but what is causing you to feel so sad?" Musa asked

"Oh that…my brother was kidnapped three years ago by a strange man and my mom and dad left me here two years ago and said that they would find me but.." I answered sadly

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry but I know how you feel my mom died when I was little and I miss her like crazy" Musa answered

"Yea and I'm adopted and I wish I knew who my birth parents were so I could find out more about me" Bloom said

"Yeah and my parents are divorced and they're always fighting over who I should visit so I don't get to see them often" Stella said

"Oh well thank you that makes me feel better" I said smiling slightly

"Sasha?" a voice called from outside

"Yes?" I answered

"Sasha! Thank goodness you're alright" my aunt said hugging me

"Hehe I'm ok Ms. Faragonda" I said hugging her back

"You had me so worried" she said hugging me tighter

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"We need to go talk to your uncle" she whispered

"Ok let's go" I whispered back

"Girls thank you for watching over Sasha now head off to classes" Ms. Faragonda said

"Of course" the said together

With that said they were off to classes

"Now Sasha what happened?"My aunt asked

"I was sitting in the quad eating my breakfast and I started singing to help control my emotions and then I realized I was crying and Flora and Musa were hugging me then as everything was going black I heard _'his' _voice and he said _'Sasha I'm coming for you'"_

"Oh dear we must see your uncle right away" my aunt said

"Ok let's go" I said getting out of the bed

"Alright TRANSPORTUS Red Fountain!" my aunt chanted

And just like that we were gone,

'I hope we figure out what's going on before it's too late'


	6. Closer to finding you

When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of Red Fountain

"Woah" I breathed looking up at the floating school

"Hehe c'mon let's find your uncle" my aunt said

As we headed inside the school I couldn't help but feel all the stares of all the boys as we walked and I even heard a few of their hearts speed up and some of their thoughts which were very inappropriate

'_Damn…Those legs'_

'_Sexy and innocent looking just my type'_

'_Cutie seems nice' _

'_I wonder if she'd ever go for a guy like me.'_

I couldn't help but feel my stomach churn at those disgusting thoughts and I knew I was going to throw up

"Ugh aunty I"-sway-"need to find"-pale and clammy-"a bathroom quick" I said covering my mouth

"Oh no well your uncle's office is right here and I'm sure he has a bathroom for you to use so let's go in" she said opening the door

"Saladin" she called

"Hello Faragonda come in" he said calling us in

"Saladin you remember Sasha don't you?" my aunt questioned

"Sasha?" he turned and saw me and his eyes widened

"Uh hi uncle before we hug do you have a bathroom?" I asked

"Um yes right there" he said pointing to the door on his left

"Thank you" I said going into it

I found the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into it "ugh so gross" I said rinsing my mouth out with water, then I exited the bathroom and walked back into the office

"Ok now where were we? Oh Yea…Uncle Saladin" I shouted hugging him

"Haha hey Sasha now what brings you here?" he asked

"um well its about Josh he was kidnapped three years ago by this strange man and today I fainted and I heard him say 'Sasha I'm coming for you' and now I'm scared of what might happen" I answered

"Oh I see but before we get down to business about that I think you should meet someone…oh Helia" my uncle called

"Helia?" I questioned

Then the door to the office opened and there was laughter from seven voices

"Yes uncle" a voice answered

"H-Helia" I said slowly getting up

"S-Sasha" Helia answered

"Oh my gosh it is you" I said crying

"whats the matter?" he asked

"Oh Helia Josh is gone and so are my mom and dad and I'm all alone and now some man says he's coming for me" I answered sniffling

"Shhh its ok little cuz its ok" he said soothing me

"Umm? Hate to break up the reunion but who is this?" a voice asked

"oh guys this is my cousin Sasha" Helia said

"Hi" I said quietly

A chorus of hi's greeted me and that's when I got a splitting headache

"ugh" I groaned

"Sasha what's wrong?" Helia said

"Get out of my head….no give him back…..stop hurting him…Ah!...Nooo!...What…..it can't be…Baltor?...GIVE ME BACK MY BABY BROTHER!" I screamed

Then I was surrounded by a purple and gold light and magic surrounded my body and a short purple dress took its place and gold goddess boots were placed on my feet along with purple eye shadow and gold lipstick and I had gold and purple wings on my back and my hair was put up into a bun with gold and purple streaks in it.

As I looked down at myself I couldn't help but squeal because the outfit was adorable, but my happiness was short lived as I got another splitting headache and everything went black and I knew that I was in for a rude awakening.


	7. Just maybe

As my vision came back I sat up held my head and groaned

"Ugh where am I?" I questioned looking around at my surroundings

I was in a dark cave in a cell and in another cell across from me there was a boy that was unconscious with…..short brown hair.

"JOSH! Please wake up Josh" I shouted

"Well well if it isn't Sasha" _He_ talked with a chuckle

"Why did you bring me here _Baltor_" I growled

"Because bear Sasha I'm going to take your brother's and your powers" he said with a smirk

"No" I whispered fear evident in my eyes

Meanwhile in Red Fountain…

"Saladin we have to fine her I promised Julie that I would look after her" Ms Faragonda said sadly

"I know Fara I know" Saladin answered

"Umm professor not to be rude but who is Sasha? And where did she go?" Jay questioned

"Well Jay Sasha is my niece and it looks as though Baltor has kidnapped her brother and her as well to in a nutshell steal their powers which are extremely powerful" Saladin answered

"Oh" jay said

"Well uncle how are we gonna rescue her?" Helia asked

"Well Helia simple were not at the moment Sasha can handle herself but if anything goes wrong we will send you along with the winx to go and get Sasha if she can't get back to us" Saladin answered

"Oh."Helia said

'_Sasha please stay safe and come back I don't want to lose you' Helia thought_

Back in Baltors lair….

"Why do you want my powers?" I asked

"hahaha because love is something that will always be there even when you're sad and angry" he smirked

"You'll never get my powers no matter how hard you try Baltor" I sneered

"Oh yeah and why is that?" he asked

"Because as you said love can never be extinguished no matter what emotions you feel" I answered

"Hmm...We'll see about that" he smirked

Then I felt the most excruciating pain ever this burning sensation radiated through me and caused me to scream in agony

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baltor cackled evilly

"No matter how much pain you put me through I will take it because love conquers all hate and I promised that I'd always protect my Josh" I said through all the pain

"Alright" he just watched me and started to make josh levitate towards him

"No..Leave him alone do what you want to me but leave Josh out of it" I said

"haha but that wouldn't be fair now would it" he smirked and started to wake josh up who then started gasping for air and crying

"I said to leave him alone" I growled

"Make me" he taunted

"You'd like that you want me to get angry so you can escape but the thing is I won't give you that satisfaction but I will give you one last chance to release Josh" I said

"Not a chance" he sneered

"Alright you asked for it….LOVERS RAGE!" I shouted

The spell hit him hard enough that he let go of Josh and he hit the cave wall

"Loves protection" I said and a purple and gold bubble surrounded Josh

"Loves Cage!" I said and a cage surrounded Baltor but that would only hold him for so long

"TRANSPORTUS: Red Fountain!" I shouted and Josh and I were gone and heading towards Red Foutian

In Saladin's office….. (Flora POV)

"Now do you understand the mission Winx?" Ms. Faragonda asked

"Yes headmistress" they answered

"Boys you know what to do right?" Professor Saladin questioned

"Yes headmaster" they answered

Then all of a sudden a portal opened and two people were falling and one was Sasha and a little boy

"Loves net" Sasha called and they both landed safely

"Josh,JOSH" Sasha called to the little boy

"Sasha sweetie come here" Ms. Faragonda said

"No…Not yet….LOVERS PRAYER" she shouted and with that a purple and gold ball of energy formed and floated into the boys chest and we all waited with heavy hearts for the outcome

Suddenly coughing was heard and then a gasp of breath and the boy sat up looking around the room until his focus settled on Sasha

"Sasha?" the little boy questioned

"Yes Josh it's me come here" Sasha said opening her arms for a hug with tears in her eyes

"Sasha!" Josh said running into her arms and crying

"Shhh…I have you and I'm never letting you go again I promise" she said holding him tightly

"Please don't leave me Sasha please just promise to always be there" he said looking up at her

"I promise" she answered pressing a kiss to his forehead

Then the most beautiful thing happened a genuine smile that was filled with relief and happiness made it's way onto Sasha's face and I couldn't help but think _'Maybe..just maybe Sasha can start over happily this time..just maybe'_


	8. Love beautiful isn't it

As I looked down at my brother I couldn't help the smile that came over my face because I finally had my brother back but that happiness was short lived because there was a burning sensation in my abdomen that caused me to push Josh away and scream

"AH!" I screamed holding my stomach

"Sasha!" my aunt and uncle shouted coming to my side

"What's wrong?" my aunt asked panicked

"S-Something is w-wrong a-aunty" I said stuttering

"Where does it hurt?" she asked

"R-Right h-here" I answered pointing to my stomach

Then my transformation disappeared but instead of getting my regular outfit back I was in gold short robe with my name stitched in purple writing.

"Wah?" I said looking down at myself and then I realized that 1: I was half-naked and 2: I was standing in a room full of teenage boys

"AHHHHH!" I screamed both out of pain and embarrassment

"Sasha, hey big sis look at me…it's ok" Josh said holding me

"Loves cover-up" I whispered

As I said the spell a shield that was sound proof came over Josh and I and I cried the pain that I was feeling was slowly fading and I just held Josh and cried letting out all the emotions I felt…I let them all out in that one moment

Then there was a knocking noise outside my shield and as I looked up I saw a very cute guy looking at me worriedly along with Helia as if they were trying to coax me out of my shield

I looked at Josh who just smiled wiped my tears away and nodded his head as if to say yes to my unspoken question.

I took down my shield and looked around at all the people in the room and smiled

"How about we start over…..hi my name is Sasha I'm 16 and I'm the fairy of love and this my little brother Josh he's 10 making 11 and he's an extremely powerful wizard" I said blushing slightly

"Hi I'm Flora fairy of nature and these are my friends Bloom fairy of the dragon flame, Stella fairy of the shining sun, Musa fairy of music, Tecna fairy of technology and Aisha fairy of waves" Flora said introducing each of her friends

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling at them all

Then I turned towards the boys who were blushing a lot and then when I remembered that I was in a very short almost revealing robe so I quickly snapped my fingers and my outfit that was a gold top, purple shorts, and gold goddess heels.

"Ehem sorry about that you were saying" I said blushing

"R-Right my name is Jay, this is sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Roy" Jay said pointing to himself a boy with long blond hair, a boy with brown hair in a fringe, a boy with orange hair in a fringe with red glasses, a boy with magenta hair that was spiked up, my cousin with long midnight blue hair, and a boy with short blond hair.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said happily

As I turned towards the girls again I couldn't help but notice how they had this dreamy look on their faces as they looked at the guys.

"Hehe…hey aunty is there any way that the guys and girls can get a week off of school for being willing to come and rescue me?" I asked with puppy dogs

"Hmmm….what do you think Saladin?" my aunt asked my uncle

"Well….I guess since they would've done it either way sure" my uncle answered

"YES!" I shouted "I Love you, I Love you, I Love you!" I said kissing my aunt and uncle

"Haha ok ok now get going before we change our mind" they said laughing

With a smile on my face I walked towards the girls and guys with a smile on my face who were looking at me strangely but all I did was smirk

" hey do me a favor boys come by Alfea tomorrow and girls meet in quad tomorrow" I said

"Why should we?" Riven asked irritably

"Oh come on Riven you know you wanna just be a big boy and come I've gotta a surprise for all of you and I'm not taking no for an answer" I said making my way towards the door

"See you guys tomorrow c'mon Josh I've gotta a surprise for you to" I said

"Coming bye aunty bye uncle" josh said and then he quickly ran to catch up with me

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as he ran over to me and smiled and I was just glad to have him back and I was also excited for tomorrow because I was going to get the girls to confess that they liked the guys and the guys would do the same.

'_Love beautiful isn't it' _


	9. So this is love

As I exited Red Fountain with Josh at my side I was thinking about the amount of magic and work this was going to cause me

"The things I do" I said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Josh asked

"Huh?"I said

"You sighed so I wanted to know what was wrong" Josh answered

"Oh nothing just thinking" I answered

"Oh um Sasha?" Josh asked me

"Yes Josh" I answered

All of a sudden he ran in front me and hugged me tightly and whispered sobbing

"Thank you, thank you so so much for saving me I've missed you a lot" Josh said

I sank to my knees and hugged him back just as hard and whispered back

"You're so very welcome and I promise to never let you go again" I said "Now lets go see your surprise"

"Ok" Josh said

"TRANSPORTUS: Alfea" I shouted

As I said that we were standing in front of the school gates and Josh looked awestruck

"Hehe c'mon" I said grabbing his hand

We quickly ran through the halls towards my dorm room and I quickly unlocked the door and we entered

"This is your room" I said opening the door

The look on Josh's face said it all he was completely shocked he loves the colors black and red so that's the room theme with a black bed with matching dressers and red sheets, his own personal bathroom, walk-in-closet and a television.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Uh huh" I answered

"Are you hungry" I asked

"Extremely" he said

"Ok you just relax and I'll go make something" I said

"ok" he answered

I left his room and entered the kitchen to see what I had to make some food as I was looking through

the cabinets I heard the door open and a lot of voices while one called my name "Sasha"

"Um yes?" I called from the kitchen

"Oh there you are" Flora said sticking her head in the kitchen

"Um hey Flora not that I don't mind seeing you but why are you here" I asked

"Well we wanted get to know you better" she answered nervously

"We?" I said

"Hey Sasha" Helia said standing in the doorway

"Hey" I said

I walked past them and looked in my common room and in there stood the winx and specialists

"Um guys not to be rude but why are you here" I asked

"We wanted to get to know you" sky answered

"Ok….I'm just going to go back in the kitchen are you guys hungry?" I said

"Yes" everyone answered

"Alright" I answered

I walked towards Josh's room and I saw the door to the bathroom closed and the shower was running, I walked towards the door and knocked on it

"Hey Josh we have some company outside so when your done be careful and also is there anything specific you want to eat" I asked

"Umm spaghetti and meatsauce" he said

"Ok" I answered

I walked out of his room, closed the door and headed back towards the kitchen and I started to sing quietly to myself as I started to cook the food

"Dada dum dada lala la mmmm

You said that you would stay

You said that it would go away

I thought that you were my world

You made me feel like your girl

But you let me down

All you did was make me frown

Why? Does it hurt

Why? Didn't it work

Dada dum dada lala la ohhh" I sang

**In the living room… (Musa POV)**

I heard singing coming from the kitchen and it was beautiful but the only person in the kitchen was Sasha

"Hey guys are hearing that?" I asked

"What are you hearing Musa?" Jay asked

"Uhm nevermind I guess I'm hearing things" I said

"Alright sweetie" Flora said

'_I wonder if that was just my imagination or Sasha? Hmmm'_

**Back in the kitchen….(Normal POV)**

"Let's see spaghetti boiling check, meat thawing check, garlic bread in the oven check, me sweating gross" I said

"Time for a date with the shower" I said

I walked out of the kitchen past the living room and towards my room to take a bath, I entered my room and looked through my dresser for some clothes and I found a pair of sweatpants and a blue tank top.

I entered my bathroom and started to strip and I went into the shower and let the water run over me and I started to lather myself up with soap washed my hair then I rinsed my self off got out the shower and dried off and put on my clean clothes and put my dirty clothes in the hamper.

As I exited my bathroom and headed into my room my jaw dropped my closet was open and I was missing half of my clothes I couldn't help but feel anger and sadness because those were some of the clothes my mom had given me

I walked into the living room and said in a very angry voice

"I'm going to say this once and once only if you took my clothes kindly get up and put them back in my room" I said angrily

"S-Stella p-put them b-back" Bloom said nervously

"But there so cute"Stella said whining

"Stella no one is allowed to touch my clothes now unless you want me to become extremely angry give them back" I said starting to shake

"Hmph" was the answer I heard

"That's IT!" I shouted and with that I pounced on her and grabbed and her hair and said "Now unless you want your beautiful golden blond hair to be cut off return them to me NOW!" I screamed

"Ok Ok here" Stellasaid scared

"Thank you" I said getting off of her and putting my clothes back and heading back into the kitchen

I entered the kitchen and checked the food which was all done I started to put it out on the plates

"Here you go enjoy" I said giving it out everyone

"Oh and Stella" I said

"Yea" she answered

"I'm sorry" I said

"Me to" she answered

I walked towards Josh's room with two plates of food in my hand

"Hey Josh here you go" I said handing him a plate

"Thanks Sasha" he said

"No prob" I said with a smile

"May I have some iced tea please?" Josh asked

"Of course" I said getting up and heading back into the kitchen

I started pouring some iced tea in 15 glasses and then I put them on a tray an took them into the living room

"Here you are" I said

"Thanks cuz its delicious" Helia said

"Thank you and it was no trouble if you need anything holla" I said getting up and taking two glasses with me

"Alright here you are Josh" I said handing him the drink

**Josh POV…**

"Thanks sis this is great" I said happily

"Its no problem Josh" she said

"Sasha I love you a lot" I said

"Aww I love you to Josh forever and always" she said with a smile

'_This is what it feels like to be loved I like it'_


	10. The ride begins

After Josh and I finished eating and he went to sleep I headed to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and then I went and checked on my company in the living room

"Everybody good in here?" I asked

"Yea we just need to do something" Aisha said

"Well you guys can watch a movie" I said

"On what exactly" Riven said irritably

"On this" I said with a smirk while picking up a remote and pushing a button which made my 32 inch plasma screen teen TV come out of the TV stand and all the boys mouths dropped open.

"Hehe anymore questions Riven" I said

"Nope" he answered

"Ok I'm going to be in my room for a bit don't disturb my brother and call me if you need anything" I said going into my room

I sat on my bed and thought about what I could do

"Hm sing? No, dance? Maybe, draw? Eh, try on clothes? yes" I said getting up and going into my closet

I pulled out five outfits and decided to do a little fashion show for my own personal enjoyment

The first outfit was a white mermaid dress and I wore white heels and my hair was curled and flowing down my back I had on natural looking make up

The next one was a black ruffle bikini top with matching bikini bottoms with black high heeled slippers and my hair in pigtails no make up

The third one was a pair of gold pajama shorts with a purple hearts and a gold tank top with a purple heart with the word love in it my hair was left out with no make up

The fourth one was a pair of black skinny jeans with some black knee high boots a white tank top with a cut off jean jacket over it my hair was in a bun and I had on makeup with pink lipstick

And the last was a blue sports bra with black biker shorts white Nike sneakers and my hair was in a ponytail with no makeup

"Maybe I'll go for a run" I said to myself

I left my room and into the living room where everyone was watching Avengers

"Hey Helia I'm going for a run keep an eye on Josh, no one go into my room and don't destroy anything" I said

On my way out the door I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me

"Oh and whoever is staring at me if you want to accompany me I'll be waiting out side" I said

Pretty soon I heard the sound of feet coming towards the door and Jay was standing in front of me blushing slightly

"Well c'mon lets go" I said

"Hey wait up" Jay said

We walked together through the halls and exited the building and we started a steady jog in silence

"Um hey Sasha" Jay said

"Yea Jay" I answered

"You look really pretty" he said with a blush

"T-Thank you" I answered back slightly nervous with a blush

"Sasha I was wondering what the surprise you have for us is" Jay asked

"Oh well I saw the way the girls were looking at the guys and the guys were looking at the girls with this loving look in there eyes and I just thought that since I'm the fairy of love I should help them out" I answered

"Oh well then how about I help you we'll call it operation: Crush" he said

"Ok that's cool lets start as soon as possible" I answered

"Alright let's head back then" he said starting to jog ahead of me

'_He's so cute' I thought_

"Sasha you coming" Jay called

"Huh? Oh yeah" I said blushing

"Well let's go back in" he said walking back into Alfea

'_This is going to be a wild ride'  
><em> 


	11. Here we go

As Jay and I walked towards my room in silence I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his physique he was at least 6 ft tall with broad shoulders and strong arms and long legs, he also had a fairly thin waist, but what drew me to him most were his deep brown eyes and his soft lips.

'_I wonder is there as soft as they look….WAIT!Do I like Jay?…I think I like Jay'_

"Sasha you ok? You're face looks flushed?" Jay questioned looking concerned

"huh?.o-oh u-uh" I said stuttering and trying to cover my face

As I said that Jay was in front of me and my back was to the wall and my hands were above my head

"Sasha I" Jay said

"You what?" I asked

But before he could answer me I heard a scream that came from the direction of my dorm room.

Jay and I looked t each other and took off running towards the room and when we opened the door I couldn't help but laugh the girls excluding Flora were soaked with water and the boys were covered in feathers.

"What happened h-here hahahahahahahahahahaha" I laughed with tears in my eyes

"Well Riven and Brandon thought it would be funny to throw water on us and then the girls fought back by hitting them with pillows" Flora said

"Oh wow well I guess that's ok" I said while shaking my head

"But either way let's get you all cleaned up so stand back" I said going to the center of the room

I stood in the center of the room with my eyes closed and then I started glowing a light gold color and then my eyes opened to reveal that they were purple then I said "Loves release" after I said that a door appeared next to my room

"Follow me guys" I said motioning then to follow

"Coming sweetie" Flora said walking towards me

"Now I'm curious" Brandon said

"Me to" timmy said pushing his glasses up his nose

I laughed and responded "just wait and see" then opened the door which lead to a Japanese themed hotel

"Welcome to your vacation for the next week my is sasha your caretaker this evening and for the rest of this trip and also" I quickly grabbed jay and pulled him next to me "this is my assistant Jay and he will be assisting me as well any questions?" I said

"just one um can we go get cleaned up now" bloom asked

"Of Course just follow me" I said to everyone as I began walking down a hallway that led to the bathrooms

"Girls on the right boys on the left I will bring towels and robes and then ill show you where youll be sleeping" I said

"Ok" everyone said and split up boys went one way girls the next except for Jay

'Yes jay" I said

"So does this mean operation Crush is a go?" he asked

"It sure is…now go take a bath" I said

"ok ok I'm going" he said entering the bathroom

'_Alright this gonna be fun'_


	12. Jay's curiousity

After I had collected all the towels that were necessary I snapped my fingers and 14 robes appeared in everyone's signature colour

The girls: Bloom's was pink with her name in light blue, Flora's was green with her name in light pink, Tecna's was purple with her name in dark green, Stella's was orange with her name in purple, Aisha's was aqua blue with her name in dark blue, Musa's was red with her name in midnight blue and I had two of them one was gold with my name in purple and the other was purple with my name in gold writing and a heart was next to my name and they were all short.

The boys: Sky's was sky blue with his name dark blue writing. Brandon's was hunter green with his name in white writing, Helia's was midnight blue with his name in beige writing, Riven's was magenta with his name black writing, Timmy's was orange with his name in red writing, Roy's was dark blue with yellow writing, and Jay's was baby blue with his name in purple writing and it also had a heart next to it they were short at well.

After I had the towels and robes set I walked back to the bathrooms and I went towards the boys bathroom first and knocked on the door but no one answered so I knocked again louder but again no one answered, I took a deep breath and opened the door and sighed in relief because everyone was already in the bath.

I walked towards the sliding door to the bath and knocked and prayed that I didn't see a naked boy

**Jay's POV…(When they were walking back to the room after the walk)**

As Sasha and I walked back into Alfea I couldn't help but watch her with her brown hair in a ponytail, her long legs and flat stomach with that perfect waist, and her big butt, but what really made her stand out was her lips they were plump and pink and her cute little nose and her beautiful brown eyes

'_I want to kiss her right now…..Huh? WAIT!….Do I like Sasha?'_

When I looked back at Sasha her face was flushed and she looked so adorable but I got worried because she looked sick

"Sasha are you ok?" I asked

"U-uh yea I'm fine" she answered stuttering

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes" she answered

I don't why I did it but the next thing I knew I had Sasha pressed up against a wall with her hands above her head and she was looking at me with her big innocent chocolate brown eyes and she was blushing she looked so cute and I just had the urge to kiss her right then and there but then we heard a loud scream come from Sasha's dorm room.  
>We both looked at each other and took off running towards her room but I couldn't stop thinking <em>'Does Sasha like me to?' <em>


	13. Confessions made start to play

**Sasha's POV**

As I stood in front of the sliding door my heart began to race…I knocked on the door again and someone finally responded

"Who is it?" Jay asked

"Uh…J-Jay its m-me" I answered stuttering

"Oh Sasha hang on a min" He replied

**Inside the bathroom with the boys…Jay POV**

"Ahhh….now this is the life" riven said sinking lower into the water

"I agree" Timmy said

"I wonder where Sasha is with our towels ?" Roy asked

"I don't kno-" Brandon was cut off by someone knocking on the door

"Who is it?" I asked

"Uh…J-Jay its m-me" Sasha said stuttering

"Oh Sasha hang on a min" I replied

I looked around the room and found my underwear and jeans and quickly put them on so I could go answer the door…as I approached the door Sasha's blushing face came to mind

'_Damn….Why does she have to be so cute…..but I like her personality and her looks are a bonus ;)'_

Back outside with Sasha

'_So Jay's coming to answer the door'_

Since I was in my own little world I hadn't heard or noticed that the door was open or that someone was standing there until they coughed

"Ehem" Jay coughed

"Huh?" I jumped and looked up and two things happened jay was shirtless and I was literally an inch away from his face but he wasn't backing away and neither was I….then I felt his hands hold my waist and I began blushing A LOT

Jay stepped forward and closed the sliding door with his foot and then he leaned down and whispered into my ear

"You're adorable when you blush you know that?" Jay said

"Uh…I-I" before I could even say anything Jay kissed me on the lips ad I kissed him back but the kiss only lasted a minute

"Sasha I like you" Jay said blushing

"Awww….I like you to" I said blushing as well

"Really..YES!" Jay said happily

"Anyway here are the towels and some robes for you guys…oh and Jay" I said walking up him and running my index finger from his neck down and onto each one of his abs "Put on a shirt" I said and turned and walked away I looked at Jay through the corner of my eye and I saw that he was BEET RED! After I was on the other side of the door I jumped and squealed

'_Yay!..The guy I like likes me back and we kissed Yay!'_

"Now it's time for me to take a bath" I said to myself walking into the girls bathroom

"Alright I just hope they all have fun on this mini vacay…and that no idiots try to ruin it" I said standing in front of the sliding door

Before I went inside I took off my clothes and placed them in the hamper and wrapped a towel around myself

I made sure that the robes were hidden and entered the bathroom with the towels that were necessary

'_Let the Games Begin'_


End file.
